


The Gentleman

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Clubbing, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was like a cigarette, addictive and dangerous"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gentleman

Hooking up with the Gentleman was not that much of a burden, Elliott can recognize that.

They had met in a club, dancing together for what felt like hours before one of the waiters tapped on his shoulder to tell him that they were about to close.

Alone on the sidewalk, with the dawn’s light spreading around them, Elliott has just tightened his hold on the man’s hand to pull him closer, to pull him home.

But the following afternoon, the man and his British accent were gone, without as much as a number, and Elliott was left stretching deliciously sore muscles for the rest of the day, filing the night and the morning in his “one night stands that will be used as masturbating supporting imagery” folder.

But the next time he’s at Callbacks–mainly to see if he can book it one more time for the big reunion of One Three Hill (and a guest birdy)–he can’t help but beam at the Gentleman when he bumps into him.

Relief spreads through him as a smile stretches the man’s lips too.

“Hey there,” he says, and Elliott’s smile widens.

“Can I get you a drink?” Elliott asks, and the man nods.

“Only if I can get you my name.”

“Deal.”

“I’m Adam.”

—

They don’t exactly date, but they’re hooking up fairly regularly, and meeting for drinks, and not necessarily of the alcoholic variety, and Elliott is content with the state of things between him and Adam.

He really is.

But that doesn’t stop him from seeing clearly.

That he’s more attracted and attached to Adam than the other way around.

In a way, Adam is like a cigarette, addictive and dangerous, and Elliott sees it, knows it all, but he can’t walk away or protect himself.

It’s too good, too hot, too passionate to give it all up.

It’s like the song goes, the only way he can know that he loved is to give it all he has.

Besides, Elliott is not the kind of guy to do things halfway.


End file.
